When You Win a Contest
by tennislover26
Summary: Tiffany Collin and Haley Delaney's life is change forever when they win a contest and get to go to Hollywood. They have to work hard at Audditions if they want to be big, but will their friendship suffer. Not based on any book or movie. I made it up. R


**Please read and reveiw. Hope you like, no _love_ it.**

1. The Call

"Hello?" I called out. "Haley! Where are you?" She calls me all the way over here and my car breaks down, but she insist that I walk. Two miles! After three hours of sleep, when she could just tell me whatever it is over the phone. "Haley, If you don't answer me I'm stealing your car and going home. I know where your spare keys are." I was starting to feel stupid yelling at nothing.

I walked in to her room. That's strange. She never leaves the door open. Huh? I pulled the door closed, almost expecting it.

"Gotcha!" She jumped out and screamed.

I raised my brow.

"Yeah. Well your just getting used to it." She said. I raised my brow even higher.

"Ugh." She said disgusted. "Do you want to hear my good news or not."

"If you make me run anymore I don't."

"I thought you liked to run."

"Thanks to you I only got, like, three hours of sleep!"

"Oh, sorry." She sighed, "_Anyway_, Guess what?" I raised my brow. "Fine... Where going to Hollywood!!!" She bounced up and down screaming.

My brow got higher.

"Seriously."

"Ha! I'm not that dumb."

"Tiffany."

"Were you prank called again? I told you not to be so gullible." I sighed.

"Tiffany, don't treat me like an idiot."

"Well, you do this a lot so you can't blame me. Besides you always pretend to get mad when I don't believe you. Remember that time you said the girl on the Dorito bag was your cousin." I snorted.

"Yeah," She laughed. "That was a good one. Seriously though. Look at _this_!" She picked up her phone and searched through call history. "Here."

I glanced at the receiver. "Uh, that's a California number."

"I know!" She bit her lip and screamed. I joined in.

"Wait. This doesn't make sense." I stopped.

"Why?"

"Well. What did they say? How they get your number?"

"Oh." She sighed. "I forgot to tell you. I signed us up for a contest in a magazine. We get to be in a movie!"

Thank God for acting classes when I was little. Besides running, acting was the best. "Which movie?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know!" She squealed.

I raised my brow again.

* * *

I don't know how we managed to go to sleep. When we woke up at ten her parents still weren't home from their meeting.

"Can't we just call them back before their home. Please." I begged.

"Okay." She picked up her phone and hit the redial button. "It's ringing!" She started bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Put it on speaker." I whispered.

"No. What if you start screaming?" She looked at me like she was serious. If you can be serious while bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Me. Scream. Ha! Look at you. You look like your going to hyperventilate!" I said. I didn't tell her that I so badly want to bounce to. Maybe even hyperventilate.

"Fine." She clicked the speaker button and set the phone on the ground.

It rang five more times. Then they put us on hold.

"_Ugh_." Haley stopped bouncing and started to get irritated.

"Calm, Haley. Calm. That's better." I giggled.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop they could here you."

"Yeah, then they would see how cute my laugh is!" I giggled some more, trying to relax her by making a joke out of it. I really didn't want her to scream. Thankfully she started laughing to.

"Hello?"

We stop laughing and grabbed hands.

"Hi, this is Haley. The girl you called yesterday about the contest that we won." She was so excited she slurred the words.

"Yes. Is your friend that you sighed up there?"

I took my chance to talk to her. "Yes, I'm Tiffany."

"Great. You to have the chance to go to Hollywood and win a spot in the next major motion picture!" That was exactly what the sigh up sheet for the contest said.

"Yes," Haley asked confused, "I thought we already won." I covered my mouth to muffled the giggle that slipped out.

"You did." The lady said. Annoyed with her ignorance.

"Well, which movie will we be in and what part will we have?"

"It depends on your acting skills and which part you'll be best for."

We both rolled our eyes. We heard the back door close signaling that Haley parents were home.

"So, if we suck were going to get a bad part, and if were good we might get and awesome part."

"Well, pretty much. In this movie you have a better chance to get a good part because the director wants new actors."

We rolled our eyes again because we could tell she was trying to sell it. Sell the dream, I thought.

"Cool." Haley said. I whacked her for saying something stupid.

"Are your parents home. We need their permission."

"Uh, mine our. I can give you Tiffany's number."

"Okay. Can you let me talk to her?"

"Kay." Haley ran into the other room to her mother. She muted the phone and explained it to her mom. Her mom just raised her brow like I did.

"Just talk mom." And she handed her the phone.

We both went back to her room and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Ugh. When are they going to be done?" Right then her mom called for us.

We walked into the kitchen with our fingers crossed. We set down at the island. Her mom across from us.

"If you get to go and I don't, I'm going to live with you. Okay?" Haley whispered.

"Of course." I patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "And if you get to go and I don't, I'll just kill you in your sleep."

She smiled back, "Thanks. You're the best." She said sarcastically.

Haley's mom started talking. Here it goes. "The woman called your mom Tiffany." I gulped. "And we discussed it," Haley gulped now. "And _if_ we come along you may both go."

Haley screamed and jumped up and down. I just let the breath I been holding in out. I had started to feel lightheaded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I heard Haley scream in the background.

"Oh, and Tiffany. Your mom said she wants to talk to you."

"Thank you Mrs. Delaney."

"Did dad say it was okay?"

"Yes, I called him. He's still in the meeting."

"Bye, Tiff! See you in Hollywood!"

"No, I'll see you on the plane _to _Hollywood!" I called back, walking out the door.

* * *

When I got home, having to walk because I forgot to ask for her car, my mom went over the rules. Be nice. We will be there. Blah. Blah. Blah. I soon escaped to my room. Then I got on my bed and jumped up and down. I seriously never would have thought she would agree. The last thing she said was, "I'm so happy for you."

When my legs got sore I opened my window and yelled, "I going to Hollywood," loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

**I thought this story would be fun to write because when they get to Hollywood there will be screaming hyperventilating and shopping. The end of the second and the third chapter is where the fun begins. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I you have any ideas for the story I'm all ears.**

**Also if you need another story to read check out Falling for a Spy, by me. Or if your a Twilight fan Trusting the Enemy, by Soccer mustang. Byes!**


End file.
